ECFW Divas
ECFW Divas is the name given to the female part of the ECFW roster. Even though these Women are beautiful they are also strong, athletic and competitive women. Current Divas Alexis Knight Angel Gattina Brianna Hilton Courtney Bell Dita Morgan Kitten Charrington Layla Monroe Lucky LeFay Maxie Fox Misty Hilton Tatium Tyler Viper Venom Diva Trivia In The Ring Currently ECFW have 3 English, 1 Spanish, 6 American and 2 Canadian Divas on the roster Only 3 Divas have been given a Blade Cutter: Kelly Gorgeous-Hart, Kitten Charrington and Layla Monroe. Kitten has also been given a Hard Drop, Kyve Dyve and MVP Slam Kitten Charrington is the Diva who has been in ECFW the longest in constant action. She is also the only diva to win the tag team title in a match… Trance and Justice were handed the Belts by Raptor & NutCracker on Thursday Night Thrashing Gothika and Alexis Knight are the Divas with the shortest title reigns (Less than 24 hours each). Alexis Knight and Gothika are the only two women in history to win AND lose the Title on the same night. In 2005 Kitten Charrington was put into a Coma, suffered several concussions and injures then in 2006 Kitten ended up in Hospital again with several concussions and was nearly Run over by a fellow Diva There have only been 2 Diva Street Fights, both of which involved Kitten Charrington Sandra Wolfe, Kitten Charrington and Tatium Tyler are the only Divas to referee a match. Courtney Bell is trained to referee but hasn’t been used yet Kitten Charrington was part of the only intergender tag team who one the titles Alexis Knight is the only 3 time Women’s Champion There has been one Diva Hardcore match which involved Former Divas Candy Caine and Lynn Black Laylena Morgan and Gothika are the only two women in history to have NEVER once defended the Title upon winning it. Only 4 current Divas have been Women’s Champion… The others are no longer with ECFW Nick Names Alexis Knight AKA The Queen of Xtreme Brianna Hilton AKA The Playboy Bunnie Kitten Charrington AKA The Queen Bee Misty Hilton AKA The Firecraker & The Diva With a Heart of Gold Tatium Tyler AKA The Fallen Angel Finishing Moves Alexis Knight - LexiDT Alexis hooks opponents heads and jumps into the air high and vertical before falling back down and driving her opponents face into the mat hard Knights of Retribution Alexis positions the legs of her opponent then steps her foot inside before dropping down and hooking the head and wrenching back as hard as she can until opponent taps Angel Gattina - StarDust Brianna Hilton - Bankable The Bankable sees an opponent placed in a standing headscissors position (bent forward with their head placed between Brianna's thighs), lifted up on the Brianna's shoulders, and then slammed down back-first to the mat. Courtney Bell - Ring the Bell In a standard shooting star press, Courtney jumps forward from an elevated position, executes a backflip in mid-air, and lands on the opponent in the splash/press position. Dita Morgan - Down Time A standard Facebuster also known as a Jumping facebuster involves the wrestler grabbing hold of the opponent's head / hair and jumping down to their knees, forcing the opponent's face into the mat Kitten Charrington - Cat Scratch Fever This is a the springboard bulldog is seen where Kitten will springboard off the ring ropes before applying the headlock. While flying towards an opponent, Kitten catches her opponent in a headlock and then drives the opponent into the ground as they falls to the mat. La Bella Vita This variant on the seated senton, which is technically described as a flipping seated senton, is performed by flipping forward off a raised platform on to the shoulders of a standing opponent forcing them to the ground in a pinning position. Layla Monroe - Star Studded This is an attack where Layla charges towards a standing opponent, driving their shoulder into the opponent's mid-section, tackling them, and forcing them down to the mat. Lucky LeFay - Outta Luck Lucky stands face to face with the opponent, slightly to their side. Lucky tucks her head under the opponent's near arm, reaches across the opponent's chest and around their neck with her near arm, and places her other arm against their back. Lucky then lifts the opponent up and falls forward, either flat on their chest or their knees, slamming the opponent down to the mat back first. Maxie Fox - Fox Trap Figure four necklock This neck lock sees a wrestler sit above a fallen opponent and wrap his/her legs around the opponent in the form of the figure 4, with one leg crossing under the opponent's chin and under the wrestler's other leg the wrestler squeezes and chokes the opponent Misty Hilton - Mystified This is generally attempted from the top rope, Misty faces away from the prone opponent and executes a backflip landing on the opponent in a splash/press position but facing towards the elevated position. Though this move is generally attempted from the top rope to an opponent laying face up in the mat Tatium Tyler - Tie up From behind the opponent the Tatium locks her hands together and pulls back on the face of the opponent, pulling the neck of the opponent backwards. The move requires some leverage to be applied, as such it cannot be applied on a freely standing opponent. Viper Venom - The Constrictor The move is described as a headscissors takedown that is performed against a running opponent. Viper jumps on the shoulders of the charging opponent and performs a backflip, using her momentum to throw the opponent over her and on to their back Bound Defiance A throw which involves arching/bridging either overhead or twisting to the side, so the opponent is slammed to the mat back-first Let’s Get a Little More Personal Brianna Hilton is the only Diva to be in Playboy under the term ECFW Diva Lucky LeFay is the only known Diva to spend time in a mental hospital Misty Hilton is the current face of "Urban Decay" make-up in the UK Layla Monroe briefly attended the Buckley School in Sherman Oaks, California and studied design, she has plans for a fashion range. Maxie Fox is the only Diva to be caught up in a Sex tape scandal Kitten Charrington used to have a reality TV show Dita Morgan used to be involved in the Drug and music scene in Ibiza Brianna Hilton and Misty Hilton are the only sisters on the roster, the middle sister, Lolita Hilton is a designer in New York Kitten Charrington’s Lawyer is called Marcia Albright Two of the Divas are known to be married: Kitten Charrington, Courtney Bell. Viper Venom is engaged, Tatium Tyler is divorced Courtney Bell has admitted she is married but it doesn’t seem to be a marriage built on love, she has referred to herself as a “Trophy Wife” Kitten Charrington is the new face of designer brand Miu Miu’s Summer campaign, and also the face of Jill Stuart's Summer range. Misty Hilton’s favourite piece of technology is the T-Mobile SideKick; as she can keep in touch with all her friends and take photos and log on to the Internet Viper Venom is being trained by her friendLonewolf After her confession was placed on ECFW.com Layla Monroe vowed not to return to her old ways and has even been attending the ECFW Make a Wish Foundation events. At 16 Lucky LeFay lost both her parents, older brother and sister in a car accident. Lucky was the only survivor in the wreck and has always felt guilty about walking away unharmed Maxie Fox owns the website maxiefox.com, which she regularly posts videos and photos from her travels on. Tatium Tyler’s favourite mode of transport is her motorbike; she owns a black cherry and black pearl Harley Davidson Softail Classic and uses it to get to the different arenas. Maxie Fox is the daughter of a Mafia boss Kitten Charrington’s family own an english wrestling company, Tatuim and Kitten used to be part of the roster Brianna Hilton drove without driver's license until she was 21. She owned a car bought under a friend's name and had been driving illegally since age 15. Eventually got a license after she got caught not stopping at a stop sign Dita Morgan runs her own MySpace Viper Venom and Kitten Charrington are the only Divas to have a music career Brianna Hilton and Lucky LeFay are the only Divas to smoke; Early on in her ECFWcareer Layla Monroe also smoked but quit at New Year. Lucky on the other hand seems to have taken it up because Brianna smokes (Also Lucky is now a Blonde like Brianna) Brianna Hilton’s cigarettes of choice are Lucky Strike Courtney Bell’s father has a 30 year ring career before he retired in 2006 At wedding of Stef Morrus and Alice-Ruby Lee Tatium Tyler caught the Wedding Bouquet Dita Morgan owns shares Plastic Fantastic record store OK! Magazine covered the Charrington-Wilde Wedding Viper Venom's best friend is Alice-Ruby Lee Misty Hilton always carries a camera on her, as photography is her main hobby Up until she signed her contract with ECFW Maxie Foxx was the entertainment reporter on a local Vegas station Viper Venom is currently the female vocalist for a band called "Rude" Tatium Tyler has a secret talent; she’s can DJ and is rather good on the turntables when she is not working one of the places you might find her is behind and set of decks. While she was out of action she attended several events where she took to the turn tables for a few hours. Kitten Charrington has a Maltese puppy called Bella Tiny Tim has been involved with 3 Divas, Angel Gattina, Layla Monroe and Brianna Hilton Brianna Hilton is the only current Diva to have a child (That we know of) Juliette Hilton, former ECFW Diva Lynn Black has two sons Several of the Divas have tattoos: Kitten Charrington (words "La Bella Vita", a small star design on her foot, the word “breathe” on right wrist and a tiny heart on her hand), Brianna Hilton (Several different deigns including a pin up girl, a dragon, flowers, her daughters initials on her wedding ring finger and the Words Heart Breaker), Tatium Tyler (designs include an angel, an eye, the number 23, and more), Lucky LeFay (star on the inside of her left wrist, the word love on inside of her right wrist and the number 3 and cherries on right ankle), Dita Morgan (small design on her wrist) and Viper Venom recently had her tattoos removed Misty Hilton sketches in her spare time There are 6 Blondes, 1 Red head, 2 Brunettes and 3 Divas with Black Hair on the roster (Lucky Changes her’s weekly, but has been listed as Blonde) Real Names Alexis Knight - Mickie Angela Logan Angel Gattina - Angel Gattina Brianna Hilton - Brianna Jayne Hilton Courtney Bell - Courtney Leigh Bell Dita Morgan - Dita Rose Morgan Kitten Charrington - Kitten Elizabeth Charrington-Wilde Layla Monroe - Layla Paris Monroe Lucky LeFay - Lux Willow LeFay Maxie Fox - Lindsay Maxine Fox Misty Hilton - Misty Jessica Hilton Tatium Tyler - Tatium Maria Price Viper Venom - Violet Campbell Home Towns Alexis Knight - Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada Angel Gattina - Madrid, Spain Brianna Hilton - New York City, New York Courtney Bell - San Diego, California Dita Morgan - Old Kent Road, London, England Kitten Charrington - Primrose Hill, London, England Layla Monroe - Hollywood, California Lucky LeFay - French Quarter, New Orleans Maxie Fox - Las Vegas, Nevada Misty Hilton - New York City, New York Tatium Tyler - Camden Town, London, England Viper Venom - Calgary, Alberta Birthdays April 1st 1981 - Brianna Hilton (26) April 14th 1985 - Lucky LeFay (22) April 26th 1982 - Maxie Fox (25) May 2nd 1985 - Dita Morgan (22) May 7th 1984 -Angel Gattina (23) June 3rd 1983 - Kitten Charrington (24) June 12th 1985 - Courtney Bell (22) August 31st 1983 - Alexis Knight (23) September 11th 1983 - Viper Venom (23) September 18th 1982 - Layla Monroe (24) October 31st 1983 - Tatium Tyler (23) December 24th 1986 - Misty Hilton (20) Heights 5'5 - Dita Morgan 5'6 - Alexis Knight 5'6 - Courtney Bell 5'6 - Misty Hilton 5'7 - Brianna Hilton 5'7 - Maxie Fox 5'7 - Misty Hilton 5'8 - Angel Gattina 5'8 - Kitten Charrington 5'8 - Lucky LeFay 5'8 - Tatium Tyler 5'9 - Viper Venom Former Divas Alice-Ruby Lee Amber Flynn Candy Caine Cassie Darknyss Diamond Foxxy Fabulous Gothika Jenny Omega Justice Kasumi Kai Kelly Gorgeous-Hart Kristen Hart Laylena Morgan Lyndsey Valentine Lynn Black Paige Wilde Sandra Wolfe Star Sydney Lyons Trance